


[Podfic] An Act Too Often Neglected

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Is James Now, Foxes, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Princes, The Little Prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'An Act Too Often Neglected' by Dira Sudis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prince had always been destined to lose his fox. It was right there in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Act Too Often Neglected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Act Too Often Neglected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583119) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Author's Notes:  
> This story makes at least 90% less sense if you're not familiar with Chapter 21 of The Little Prince, [but conveniently someone has put Chapter 21 of The Little Prince online](http://www.angelfire.com/hi/littleprince/framechapter21.html), so if you haven't read that and you want to read this, click over and check that out, it's short and there are adorable pictures.

Title: An Act Too Often Neglected

Author: Dira Sudis  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:18:52  
Download MP3 (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/An%20Act%20Too%20Often%20Neglected%20%28%26%20The%20Little%20Prince%2C%20Chpt.%2021%29%20mp3.mp3)

Download audiobook with chapters:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/An%20Act%20Too%20Often%20Neglected%20%28%26%20The%20Little%20Prince%2C%20Chpt.%2021%29.m4a)

 

The Little Prince's song is 'Pleasured Distractions' by Trevor Morris. Steve and Bucky's song is 'The Pact (I'll Be Your Fever)' by Villagers.

Beautiful coverart by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)!!

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes:  
> I went ahead and recorded Chapter 21 of The Little Prince and put it at the beginning of this podfic, because it really does help the story and also wow adorable. If you don't care to listen to it, you can download the audiobook version and skip to the second chapter, or just fast-forward to minute 07:35. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much to [Dira Sudis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis) for blanket permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!


End file.
